Slow Burn
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Dean and Sam team up with AU Bruce Campbell and Bobby to hunt Deadites in the deep woods of Oregon. For Dean and Bruce it's dislike at first sight and Sam's hero worship of Bruce is chafing Dean raw. Wincest – Hot man sexing....Tis Love.....Purr.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Top Dean/Bottom Sam

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest, Bromance.......Purr......

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke, CW, or Dean & Sam, Bruce, Evil Dead or Deadites.

Summary: Dean and Sam team up with AU Bruce Campbell and Bobby to hunt Deadites in the deep woods of Oregon. For Dean and Bruce it's dislike at first sight and Sam's hero worship of Bruce is chafing Dean raw. Wincest – Hot man sexing....Tis Love.....Purr.

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: I had the pleasure of meeting Bruce a few years ago and he is completely charming! If he's a jerk in this fic please don't think that is any reflection of the real man. Plotkitty and I love Bruce!

I also want to dedicate all the Hot Sexin in Chapter 3 and the Epilogue to my **Pyro Princess, Elestrial **who wanted me to incorporate some true life into my fiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did, Sweetie!

Prologue

Dean was petting Sam's head as he basked in a state of post coital bliss. He was practically purring with satisfaction when his cell phone rang. He groaned and shook his head willing it to stop ringing. He didn't want to get snapped out of this feeling of perfect contentment so soon.

Sam shifted up on his elbow, "Aren't you gonna answer it?" He loved how Dean looked all fucked out and serene after gladiator sex.

"Alright, Captain Buzzkill." He picked up the offending phone and grumbled. "Yeah."

Dean's husky voice was doing pleasant tingly things to Sam and he pressed himself tight against Dean's back.

"Oh, hey Bobby. What's up." Dean greeted as he reached over and caressed Sam's hip.

Sam couldn't resist kissing the back of Dean's neck before leaning over his shoulder and saying, "Hi Bobby."

"Back off Sammy." Dean commanded.

Sam grinned and pressed himself firmly to Dean's backside.

"Bobby, did you just say Deadites? I never heard of them." Dean sounded perplexed.

Sam's head popped up over his shoulder again looking extremely interested in the conversation.

Dean talked for a couple more minutes then rang off with, "We'll see you in Oregon in a couple of days, Bobby."

"We've got a hunt with Bobby in Oregon and we're burning daylight here. It's time to rock and roll Baby. That's the cliff notes I'll give you the long version in the car." Dean explained adrenaline pumping at the idea of hunting something completely unknown.

The Winchester Boys packed quickly and efficiently as they had been trained to do. Once they settled into the Impala, Sam was impatient for more details of the hunt. He already had a good idea of what they were getting into but he wasn't going to put his cards out on the table just yet.

"Bobby said these Deadites are some kind of ancient demon. You can't exorcise them. They have to be completely dismembered. They most recently were documented in 1983, 1987, and 1993 in Michigan. Everyone thought they had been driven back to wherever the hell they came from. Now they have reappeared. They've been killing campers, hikers, deer hunters and fisherman. Anybody who goes too far into the woods is fair game to these viscous bastards. Bobby said there was a local hunter there who is an expert on these things. We'll be staying with him during the hunt at his cabin in the woods."

"Did Bobby say the hunter's name?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I didn't ask. He didn't say. What does it matter as long as he's good." Dean replied with a shrug.

Dean plugged in a tape and "Back in Black" blared out of the speakers and they sped down the highway ready for a new adventure.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled. The hunt was on!

Chapter 1

The Winchesters pulled up in front of the two story cabin and saw Bobby's Nova parked beside a black truck that was similar to the one their father used to drive. The brothers looked at each other with raised eyebrows then shook their heads. They grabbed their gear and headed up the steps of the remote cabin.

Bobby opened the door just as they arrived, "Dean, Sam get yourselves in here." He patted each of them on the back affectionately as they walked past him.

They both stopped a few steps into the main room when they noticed a tall figure backlit by the large fireplace on the far wall. The man's left hand was resting on his hip and he held a coffee mug in his right. He walked towards them with a confident swagger that set Dean's teeth on edge.

Dean immediately stepped forward so he was between the stranger and Sam. Bobby walked past Dean and said, "Boys this is our host, Bruce Campbell. He's a legendary demon hunter in these parts."

Bruce reached his hand out to shake Dean's and Dean didn't miss the smug smirk on the older hunter's lips. He thought 'legend in his own mind' as he shook Bruce's hand in a crushing grip. Bruce returned the bruising pressure and both their smiles were unpleasant and showed too many teeth.

Sam rushed by Dean and exclaimed, "I knew it! As soon as Dean mentioned the Deadites, I knew it was you! Oh my God, I read your book "My Name is Bruce. I've seen those movies based on your career. This is quite an honor. Will you sign my book?"

This all came out in a rush and Dean had let go of Bruce's hand in surprise. What the hell, Sam was acting like this guy was some kind of Rock Star or some shit.

Sam eagerly reached for Bruce's hand and shook it enthusiastically, as Bruce was saying, "It's always good to meet a real hunter whose a fan. You're obviously a man of exceptional intellect and taste. Course I'll sign your book. Don't get me started on those movies though. That guy who plays Ash is a total ass hat and Sam Ramie is a dick." Bruce smiled at Sam warmly.

Bruce and Sam chuckled at this then Sam said,"Your prosthetic hand is amazing. It looks totally real."

"You should see the attachments I ordered for it." Bruce said with a dirty smile.

"We need to stow our gear. Which room is ours?" Dean cut in between the two men.

"Bobby and I took the upstairs bedrooms so you two can share the one down here. Go down the hall and it's the first door on the right." Bruce directed them.

Dean nodded curtly and stomped down the hallway. He paused when he realized Sam wasn't right behind him.

Sam tipped an apologetic look at Bruce and hurried after Dean.

"It's gonna take a lot of drinks." Bruce muttered as he watched them walk away.

"What's that?" Bobby asked.

"It's gonna take a lot of drinks to kill that bug that Dean's got lodged up his as." Bruce continued as he turned towards Bobby.

Bobby laughed, shook his head and said, "Man, you don't even know the half of it."

Chapter 2

In the bedroom, Dean had just finished putting his socks, underwear, t-shirts, jeans and lube into the bedside dresser and slammed the door shut forcefully. Sam was still gushing about how excited he was to be working with the Bruce Campbell.

"Don't you mean the arrogant prick." Dean seethed.

"Dude, what's your problem?!"

"Oh, I don't have a problem, Sam. If you want to throw yourself at some douche bag, self centered, faux celebrity, go right ahead. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him and his fucking attachments!" Dean turned on his heal and prepared to leave the room.

Sam caught his arm, "You're kidding me right? You don't honestly think I have a man crush on Bruce, do you? For the love of God Dean, he's old enough to be our Dad!"

"Oh, I'm sure he would just love to be your 'Daddy' Sam. I ….." Whatever Dean was going to say was cut off by Sam crushing Dean against his chest and kissing him forcefully. Dean held himself rigid in Sam's embrace for a moment before melting under his sensual attack. Sam licked Dean's lower lip asking permission to come inside. Dean opened up for him and moaned when Sam's tongue invaded and explored his mouth.

Dean loved it when Sammy kissed him like this all wrapped around him and pressing their hips together tightly. Dean was rock hard with desire and envisioning all the ways they could break the bed in when Sam pulled away.

"We shouldn't keep our host waiting." Sam threw over is shoulder as he speed walked out the door.

Dean stood in the middle of the room stunned by Sam's swift departure. He looked down at the bulge in his jeans and growled, "Fucking cock tease! Now what am I gonna do?"

Dean pulled a long flannel shirt on that would cover up the problem. He rushed out of the room and towards the kitchen where he heard laughter. For some reason this rubbed him entirely the wrong way and he was scowling when he entered the room.

"What's wrong Dean? You look like you kissed the wrong end of the baby." Bruce snarked as Dean walked in.

"Why don't you bite me, B.C." Dean snarled.

"As tempting as that might be. I'd rather eat this steak while it's still warm. Are going to join us or sulk like a whiny bitch."

"I lost my appetite. Catch ya later." Dean turned on his heal and walked towards the front door. He could hear footsteps behind him and wasn't surprised when Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean, where are you going? I don't know what's gotten into you man. You were all psyched for this hunt and now you're acting like a total dick. Come back and eat with us. You'll feel better after a hot meal and a couple of cold beers." Sam suggested with a winning smile.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll catch you on the flip side." Dean shrugged off Sam's hand and in a couple of powerful strides was at the door. He paused for a moment before opening it and disappearing into the night.

Sam considered going after him for a moment but he knew from past experience that Dean needed this time alone. He walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table with Bobby and Bruce.

" Sorry about that. Dean isn't usually like that. It's weird, he said he wasn't hungry. " Sam looked worried as he wondered what that meant.

Bobby looked at Sam sharply, "Dean said he wasn't hungry. This from the guy who can eat his own weight in cheeseburgers and pie? Is he sick, Sam?"

"I don't know Bobby. Maybe he just needs some fresh air."

"Maybe it's performance anxiety. He's here with the greatest Deadite hunter of all time. He's got to be nervous as to how he'll measure up." Bruce joked to lighten the tension.

Chapter 3

Dean leaned against the Impala and dialed Destiny's number, "Hey Dez!"

"Hi Gorgeous! How's my favorite Super Hero Hunter and his faithful companion Sam?" Destiny enquired.

"Actually not so good. I think I'm fucking everything up. I don't know what's wrong with me." Dean's voice was strangled with unshed tears.

"Oh, God, Dean. What happened? Is Sam ok?" Destiny's voice was sharp with concern.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine with his new BFF Bruce. He's got this whole hero worship thing going on with this hunter we're working with. You know we both have Daddy issues and this guy well..." Dean trailed off.

"Dean, you and Sam, that's sacred. You aren't going to lose him to some random hunter. Did you act like a jealous idiot and hurt Sam?"

"I want to do something special to make it up to him. Maybe you could help me out with that, Dez."

"Oh, so you need some expert sex advice that's why you really called. Ok, Dean I know just the thing to give Sam a mind blowing, pleasure coma inducing hummer. First you're going to need menthol cough drops, then......" Destiny gave Dean graphic instructions on how to get back in Sam's good graces.

"You're a life saver, Dez. I love you. Tell that lucky husband of yours that we'll be visiting soon and kicking his ass at Left for Dead." Dean chuckled.

"Love you too, Dean. Take care of yourself and Sam. Call me if you need anything. I'm always here for you two. Bye."

Destiny immediately rang Sam's phone, "Sam, can you talk for a minute."

"Sure Dez, what's up girlfriend? Are you and Danny ok?"

"We're fine it's Dean I'm worried about. He just called me and he's messed up. What's going on?"

Sam took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know Dez. He was so jazzed for this hunt but since we got here and met Bruce he's been a total tool."

"I'm worried that he'll get hurt on this hunt if he doesn't get his head on straight. Sam, please be gentle with Dean's feelings right now. Also, tonight, Dean has a special surprise for you so sex him up like there's no tomorrow. I think that will go a long way to restoring Dean's confidence and easing his mind. I'm know you'll be up for that!" Destiny said knowingly.

"So, Dean got some sex tips huh. You are the wicked sex goddess. That's one of the reasons I love you. That and your cooking, of course. Thanks for letting me know about Dean's call. I'll take care of him."

"I knew you would Sam. Love you. Call me and let me know how the hunt goes. I'll be here if you need anything. Bye, Sam." Destiny said with a smile.

Sam heard the sound of the front door and went to meet Dean.

Dean saw Sam walking towards him as he stepped through the door. He expected Sam to look angry but he seemed happy to see him. That's a good sign he thought. Maybe this was going to turn out ok after-all. "Hey, handsome! You ready for a sandwich?"

"Sounds good, Sammy Baby." Dean smiled feeling better as Sam took his hand and led him toward the kitchen.

"Where's Bobby and the legend?" Dean asked as he finished his sandwich.

"They're out at the barn checking out the weapons for our training tomorrow. I told them we'd be going to bed early to rest up for the hunt." Sam's voice was pitched low and his eyes were smoky with desire. He stood up and held out his hand to Dean who took it without hesitation. They exchanged a heated glance before they headed to their room.

Sam pushed Dean through the doorway and locked the door behind them. Dean looked through his duffel for the cough drops while Sam turned on some music to help disguise the passionate sounds that would be coming from their room soon.

Dean and Sam came back together at the side of the large bed. Dean had a wicked glint in his eye and Sam couldn't wait to taste him as he wrapped one large hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him forward. When their lips met, Sam immediately took possession of Dean's lower lip and sucked and licked it until Dean's lips parted for him. God how he loved the taste of Dean! Dean's right hand grasped Sam's hip while his left cupped the bulge of Sam's hardening cock. Sam gasped and Dean took control of the kiss pulling Sam's tongue into his mouth and sucking it hard. Sam's right hand trailed down Dean's muscular back and settled on his firm behind and squeezed. Dean groaned and ground his hips against Sam's so he could feel his desire.

Dean pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath and look at Sammy, "Get your clothes off Baby. I've got a surprise for you."

"Love surprises Dean!" Sam said as he stripped down to glowing tan skin.

Dean was watching as he shucked his clothes and threw them towards his duffel. As Sam was distracted, he put one of the cough drops in his mouth, "Lie back on the bed Sammy Baby."

Sam laid back on the bed and leaned up on his elbows to watch as Dean climbed up between his legs, "Damn, Dean, you look fucking edible."

"Gonna eat you first Kiddo." Dean's voice was velvet and steel.

Dean's head dipped and he kissed the smooth column of Sam's neck nipping and sucking a trail down to Sam's right nipple. When he reached the nipple he tongued and sucked it hard.

"Wow, that tingles wha...." Sam's words were cut off by a gasp as Dean gently blew on the pebbled flesh and an incredible hot cold flash of sensation flowed through Sam.

Dean's mouth curved into a wicked grin as he licked and tongued down Sam's taunt stomach muscles pausing to blow softly on the wet trail he had created. Sam's hips bucked up and he said, "I'm having the wildest sensations Dean. What are you doing?"

Dean just continued his way down Sam's torso stopping to lave his navel before burying his face against Sam's hip. Then he looked up so he could see Sammy's face as he took the tip of his throbbing cock into his mouth.

This had Sam keening and grasping at Dean's hair as Dean ran his tongue over the crown and then licked down the shaft never breaking eye contact. He blew softly as he raised his head and Sam was almost overwhelmed at the hot cold tingle that electrified his dick.

"God, Dean, how are you doing that! So fucking hot! Damn!"

Dean just chuckled and took Sam all the way into his mouth tongue wrapping around the shaft and cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. Sam was going out of his mind with the sensation and started to fuck Dean's mouth. Dean hummed and swallowed with each thrust and Sam was transported to another place where all that existed was cold hot wet pressure that was driving him out of his fucking mind.

Dean was willing to take the rough abuse of his throat to give Sam such incredible pleasure. He knew Sam was close to climax and he wanted to capture every drop. Sam was making incredibly sexy sounds and had gone beyond the point of speaking words as he grabbed Dean's head and held him tight.

He felt like he was coming out of his body as the orgasm crashed over him in waves. There was nothing else in the world at that moment but the white hot release of his desire. Dean's head was smashed into Sam's crotch and he couldn't breath as Sam pumped a huge load deep into his throat.

Aftershocks kept coursing through Sam's body as the orgasm subsided and he started to think again. Dean was starting to struggle against the iron grip on his head. He needed to breath. Sam finally noticed and released his head. Dean pulled back off his prick and sucked in a huge breath. Sam was pulling Dean up his body wanting to kiss him and show him how fucking awesome he felt.

"Christ, Dean you deserve a Gold Medal for that! Come here, I wanna kiss ya, Lover!"

"Just give me a second to get my breath, Baby." Dean's voice was rough from the abuse to his throat and it sounded like pure sex to Sam.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean softly, apologetically all over his face and neck while giving him a moment to breath. God, seeing Dean with his hair all spiked out, perfect lips parted and eyes dark with desire made Sam's heart swell. Dean was perfect and Dean was his.

Seeing so much love and desire in Sam's eyes put Dean's jealousy and fears to rest for the moment. He owed Destiny big time for this one. He leaned in and claimed Sam's lips in a deep, possessive kiss as he reached for the lube.

When he puled back Sam asked, "Is that menthol, Dean?"

"You're the college boy Sammy, I'm just your sex toy. Now let's get that pillow under your perfect ass so I can open you up wide." Dean husked.

Sam got into position and Dean lubed up his fingers to prep Sam. He worked Sam open nice and slow making sure to hit his sweet spot often with his slick fingers. He kissed and nipped and licked Sam's body until Sam was more than ready for him.

"Please Dean. Need you inside me now!"

Dean lined himself up with Sam's entrance and shoved in hard and deep.

Sam hissed and trembled beneath Dean as he paused for Sammy to adjust to him. He felt Sam relax a little then he started to thrust rhythmically inside his tight hole.

"God yes, Dean! Harder!"

Dean looked down at Sam's beautiful face flushed with desire and glowing with sweat. Goddamn he was a work of art. Moaning and keening and meeting every thrust like a fucking porn star. Dean had to stop this line of thinking if he was going to hold back much longer. He turned his attention to Sam's full, throbbing prick and started to fist it just the way Sammy liked it.

"You getting close Baby?"

"Gonna explode! So fuckin hot!" Sam cried.

Dean continued power thrusting. He shifted Sam a little so he could get even deeper as he pounded Sam's prostate. He could feel his own release coming as Sam's body bowed up and he came hot and spurting over Dean's hand and onto both their bellies. Dean thrust all the way to the hilt inside Sam and filled him with thick jets of come. He stared down into Sam's eyes as he used his hand to wipe Sam's seed of his stomach then licked his hand clean. Sam made a strangled sound as he watched Dean clean off all the come on their bodies before he pulled out of Sam.

"Jesus, such a dirty boy! I'm gonna be feeling your cock in me for the next week!" Sam turned them over and kissed Dean deeply tasting menthol and himself on Dean's talented tongue. When he finally pulled back they were both gasping for breath. Sam looked down into Dean's glowing green eyes and saw true happiness and love there. He returned the look and gently traced Dean's lips and face with his fingertip.

"I love you Dean always have, always will."

Dean gently tugged and petted Sam's hair as he replied, "Love you too, Sammy Baby. Would you kindly turn out the light? It's time to for this gold medalist to get some much deserved shut eye."

Sam reached out and clicked off the light, "Sweet dreams, Dean."

Dean said "Mmmmm." as he snuggled in tight against Sam's back and kissed him on the back of the neck.

Chapter 4

The next morning a pounding on the door woke Sam and Dean from a deep, contented sleep. Dean looked at the clock and saw 5:02 in bold red letters. Sam muttered something unintelligible and disentangled his limbs from Dean's.

Bruce yelled through the door," Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"That's it, I'm going to shoot that asshole!" Dean threatened.

"Uh, give us fifteen minutes." Sam hollered back as his eyes met Dean's.

"Alright Princess, but if your candy asses aren't out in fifteen, I'm coming in to get you."

Exactly fifteen minutes later Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen as Bobby was setting the bacon down on the table, "Morning Boys, glad you made it. Eat hardy, it's gonna be a helluva day."

Dean was starving as usual so he settled in at the table and started to snarf down his breakfast and coffee.

"Morning Bruce. What's on the agenda for today?" Sam asked eagerly as he sat down.

"Today you learn how to slay the Deadites. You can't just chant a few words in Latin at these ancient demons. No, it's up close and personal mortal combat." Bruce gave Sam's muscular arms and torso an appraising stare, "Looks like you'll be up for the challenge."

Dean could feel his stomach clench as Bruce caressed Sammy with his eyes and patted him on the shoulder. Bobby easily read the look on Dean's face and thought 'here we go again.'

After breakfast, they all went out to the huge barn about a hundred yards behind the cabin. Bruce commented, "I had this place built a few years ago for kicks and to keep myself in shape. Today we're going to practice simulated battle with chain-saws. I'll be working the control box. Bobby since you went through all this a few times yesterday, why don't you get the boys up to speed while I get set up in the booth."

"Follow me." Bobby said as he turned and walked to a long table to the left of the barn door.

"Alright, we're going to put on these leather harnesses first."

Dean snorted in surprise as thoughts of him and Sam in bondage leather flitted across his twisted mind. Bobby shot him a baleful glare and the smirk died on Dean's lush lips.

Sam and Dean buckled the harness on just as Bobby showed them. Then Bobby placed their shotguns and swords in the custom sheaths attached to the leather on their backs.

"Those are your secondary weapons." Bobby announced as he drew back a tarp and revealed a dozen gleaming chain saws. These will be your primary weapons. The practice saws run but have the chain removed. We'll graduate to the real chain saws when you've proved you can handle these."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're going to fight demons with chain saws, swords and shot guns! This job isn't without its perks!" Dean high fived Sam and fixed him and Bobby with a trademark wicked grin.

Sam was smiling too, they were going to hunt Deadites with Bruce. It was like a fantasy come true.

"These chain saws are made from a special alloy. They are extremely light weight and designed to cut through Deadites like a laser through butter. See that black tape that's where the simulation begins."

Bobby stepped on the tape and the lights lowered until the barn was very dim and shadowy.

Sam and Dean heard horrible demonic voices growling 'dead by dawn', 'we'll swallow your soul and 'join us'. There were screams, laughter and weeping mixed into the cacophony of sound. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before their gaze became riveted to Bobby's retreating form.

Suddenly, there was movement from the right as large figure descended on Bobby. He turned and scored a direct hit on the neck that dropped the creature to the ground. More creatures "attacked" as Bobby went further into the recesses of the barn. It was fascinating to watch Bobby work. His instincts certainly hadn't dulled with time and he dispatched the "Deadites" efficiently. When he reached the back door to the barn, the lights came back on, the sound effects ended and the fallen "Deadites" started to rise on their wires back to hidden positions in the barn.

Bobby came back over to Dean and Sam and said, "You get the idea, right boys?" He handed the chain saws over to Dean and Sam was disappointed cause he wanted to go first.

Bruce smirked as he saw Dean get outfitted and move into position. Now was the perfect opportunity to get the drop on the cocky bastard. Bruce started to manipulate one of the "Deadites".

The 200 pound dummy flew down behind Dean and slammed him in the back with such force that he face planted into the straw and dirt on the barn floor.

Sam gasped and started to run forward but Bobby held him back.

Dean pulled himself up to his knees shaking his head to clear the cobwebs and blinking away the tears in his eyes from the pain of his damaged nose. He could feel the blood flowing down his face and dripping off his chin. Dean took a deep breath and reined in his volatile temper. So Bruce wanted to play with him. Well, Dean wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of rising to the bait. He resumed his fighting stance and waited for the simulation to begin.

From Bruce's vantage point he could see the blood marring Dean's face. He had expected the boy to go ballistic. Instead, Dean had taken a few deep breaths then settled into combat mode. Bruce felt a new respect for Dean as he watched him kick ass throughout the simulation with exceptional skill.

Sam excelled in the simulation as well. He and Dean shared a celebratory chest bump when he finished. The whole group walked out of the barn for a break before starting the next phase of training.

Bruce walked over to Bobby and said, "Their Dad trained them well. They are truly warriors. I'm glad you brought them to this hunt."

"Training was the one thing that John Winchester excelled at." Bobby commented his eyes filled with sadness for the lost childhood of the Winchester brothers.

Bruce walked over to Sam and put his arm around his shoulder, "Great job in there, Champ! You're a natural."

Sam was beaming with this praise from a man he admired so deeply, "That's an incredible set up for training."

Dean was about ten yards away. He had grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and pulled off his shirt. He downed half water in one long swallow then tipped the bottle and poured the rest over his head. Standing in the sun shirtless with the water glistening on his skin, he looked like a god fallen to earth.

Sam's eyes were glued to Dean and he wanted to whimper with desire, but Bruce was standing right beside him. Sam could feel himself getting hard as Dean's gaze locked onto him. Sam was thankful when Dean's phone rang, breaking the erotic spell.

"Destiny, Sweetheart, I was gonna call you later." Dean said as he walked out of earshot.

"Is Destiny his girlfriend?" Bruce asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Sam thought about that for a second. She was a girl and she was a friend, "Yeah." Sam said getting out his phone and showing Sam a picture of him, Dean and Dez from last Christmas.

Bruce checked it out. Destiny was blond, ocean blue eyes and impressive decolletage in a fitted red satin gown. Her eyes were pools of desire and her lips were parted in invitation. What Bruce didn't know is that look was directed at her husband, Danny, who took the photo.

"Wow, Dean is dating Wet Dream Barbie. How can he be in such a foul mood when he's got a hot girl like that?" Bruce wondered aloud obviously finding Destiny to be very desirable.

"Well, he doesn't get to see her very often. Our lifestyle and her career make it very difficult." Sam explained.

"Any chance of her visiting him here?"

"No, Dude, she's like Corporate Barbie most of the time. She wouldn't just come out here on a whim. Dean has to go to her."

Well, Bruce thought that explained a lot about Dean Winchester's mercurial moods. There was a deep blush on Sam's face as Bruce handed back the phone. Something in Sam's expression gave Bruce a perverse idea.

"So, Sam, did you ever hit that" Bruce's voice was insinuating and his smile was wolfish.

Sam froze for a moment thinking about what had happened one weekend before Destiny and Danny got married. She had gone with him and Dean to a gay dance club. The three of them had dirty danced and downed far too many shots. Danny had been out of town so it was just the three of them in the condo that night. Sam wasn't real clear how they had all ended up naked but oh my fucking god, it had been intense.

His eyes were liquid heat when he met Bruce's questioning stare, "It was the most intensely erotic experience of my life. I'll never forget it." Sam answered honestly. He failed to mention that Dean had been right there with him.

Dean was smiling as he put away his phone. The smile died on his lips as he saw Bruce and Sam standing close together laughing and smiling into each others eyes. Dean stopped in his tracks as a realization hit him. Sure Sam loved him or Sam loved having sex with him but Sam needed more than that. He could put down roots here with Bruce. Course Sam might still want to get a little hot sex on the side. He did have the Winchester Libido after all.

As Dean reached them, he tried to catch Sam's eye. Sam kept his eyes averted and Bruce filled the silence, "Sam just showed me a picture of your smokin hot girlfriend. I guess looking like a pansy ass pretty boy does have some advantages."

Dean looked sharply at Sam before replying,"Girlfriend, that sounds like someone you pass notes to during English class. Destiny's a sex kitten. The things that girl can do with her tongue... heaven on earth. Right, Sammy?" Dean's eyes were dark and unreadable as he raked Sam with a penetrating stare.

Chapter 5

Bruce and Bobby decided it was time to hit the showers and think about getting dinner on the table about six o'clock. Bobby volunteered Dean for cooking duty.

"That's right he's practically Martha Stewart in the kitchen." Sam observed.

"Prettier than Martha more Rachel Ray." Bruce threw in.

Dean bit back the smart ass remark that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Cooking was actually kind of relaxing to him. He wouldn't mind if they would all just leave him alone with his thoughts for a while. He reeled of a list of items he would need to Bruce who helped him get it all together before heading for the shower.

Dean called them all into the kitchen about forty five minutes later. They were all a bit surprised at how nice the table was set and how delicious the food looked. Dean was beaming at the compliments as everyone took their seats. He had made burgers, home fries, salad (for Sam), grilled fish (for Sam), corn on the cob, fresh sliced tomatoes, cucumbers, onions, and a cherry pie cooling on the counter for desert.

Sam's smile was dazzling and Dean's heart lurched in his chest as Sam squeezed his thigh under the table. Dean was pretty sure he was going to get lucky tonight. Now why the hell would that thought bring a twinge of sadness?! Oh, yeah, cause Sammy needed more than a fuck buddy to make him happy and Dean was never gonna be enough for him no matter how much of himself he gave. At least he could pretend for awhile that Sammy was truly his and be happy.

Bruce offered to help Dean clean up while Sam and Bobby went into the great room to talk about the training agenda for tomorrow.

"You surprised me today Dean. I thought I had you figured out but when I hit you with the Deadite you didn't come undone. You sucked it up and kicked ass like a navy seal. Then I find out you have a sex kitten girlfriend and you can cook. There seems to be a lot more to you than meets the eye."

"Yeah, well it's easy to exceed people's expectations when they have such a low opinion of you to begin with." Dean admitted with a huff.

"I know what the problem is with us Dean. We're both Alpha Dogs and there can only be one Alpha in a pack. We recognized that in each other immediately and there's also the Daddy issues."

"What the fuck you mean by 'Daddy issues'. I loved my Dad. We had a good relationship. Don't dump your own personal psycho drama on me." Dean stated defensively.

"Your Dad certainly did a exemplary job raising you and Sam to be hunters. He was a great man. I think Sam wanted more emotional involvement though and you were the one who gave that to him. I can see it in every glance. You mean the world to Sam. That is a great responsibility to have someone's happiness and well being depend on you. You carry it well Dean. I have to give credit where it is due. I wanted to ask you if Sam could stay here with me for awhile after the hunt is over. I'd like to do some more extensive training with him." Bruce looked at Dean for permission to ask Sam to stay.

"Sam is old enough to make his own decisions. I'm sure if you ask, he'll be more than happy to stay."

"Yeah. Then you could spend some time with Dream Girl Barbie and we'd both be happy."

"You know what I'd like right now, Bruce?"

"Tell me."

"Tequila." Dean answered.

"You got it Dean!"

A couple hours and a bottle of Tequila later, Sam was dragging Dean down the hall to their room.

He helped Dean off with his boots, socks and jeans and put him to bed in his boxer briefs and t-shirt.

Sam stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed beside Dean.

Dean looked at his Sammy and felt his heart breaking inside him even a bottle of tequila wasn't enough to entirely numb the pain. He captured Sam's beloved face in his hands, "It's ok Sam. You'll be happy here with Bruce. I can always visit and maybe someday...." Dean kissed him tenderly then dropped his head down on the pillow and let sleep take him.

Chapter 6

The last day of intensive training was over. Tonight they would face the Deadites in the deep woods.

They took Bruce's truck as far into the woods as they could. They were all pumped up and edgy as they got on their gear and made sure they were as prepared as possible for the battle that would come.

Bruce called them over to him and said, "Don't forget that they can look into your minds and use your memories against you. Don't fall for their tricks. We all have to keep our heads in the game. Now, let's go stomp some Deadite ass!"

They entered the deepest and oldest section of the woods in a diamond formation with Bruce on point. They had only gone about twenty yards when they started to hear demonic voices 'who dares disturb our slumber', 'we'll swallow your soul' and odd rushing sounds in the trees.

The first two Deadites attacked the front and rear of their formation engaging Bruce and Bobby who cut the demon's heads with their chain saws and began to dismember the bodies.

Dean and Sam kept moving forward and heard a familiar voice, "Boys, I'm hurt. Please help me. I'm by the stream."

"That's not Dad." Sam said through clenched teeth.

The Deadite continued to call for them but they didn't fall for the trick.

A few more steps and a Deadite screamed in fast from Dean's left side, he turned and swung the chain saw gracefully slicing trough the demon's neck just below the chin. He proceeded to cut through all it's limbs. As he was doing this a Deadite descended from above but Sam was lightning fast and cut through the middle of it's misshapen head.

Bruce and Bobby had caught up with them now and were engaging with more Deadites who had appeared out of the woods. The training had paid off and everyone was concentrating entirely on the task at hand.

Dean was just finishing dismembering a torso when a long root from a tree slipped around his left foot and yanked forward causing Dean to go down hard on his ass. Then the root started pulling Dean across the rough ground and further into the woods.

Sam saw this out of the corner of his eye and and screamed, "Dean!"

Sam gave chase and was only a few feet behind when the root whipped to the left and caused Dean to slam soundly into an ancient tree. The bottom roots of the tree lifted up and tried to pull Dean under them. Sam was right there and used his chain saws to attack the roots. They recoiled from the attack and Sam was able to pull Dean out of harm's way.

Bobby and Bruce caught up with them and determined that Dean was ok to continue the fight as they advanced into the woods.

It was two hours later when the last of the Deadite bodies had been salted and burned. They were all exhausted but happy that the hunt had been a success. They rode back to the cabin in silence each of them lost in his own thoughts.

When they arrived everyone wanted to wash off the unspeakable fluids that covered them from cutting apart the Deadites. They all met in the great room by the fireplace once they were cleaned up.

Bruce had broken out the whisky and they all had a glass, "Here's to us, we live to hunt another day."

They all touched glasses and swigged the whisky enjoying the burn.

They talked for a while about highlights from the hunt then Bruce asked," Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to stay around here for awhile. I'm going to be starting training with some newbie hunters next month and I could sure use your help."

Even though Dean had known this was coming, he tensed up and had to bite down to keep from begging Sam to stay with him.

"Wow, Bruce, that's really flattering and I appreciate the offer, but Dean and I are on an important long term hunt. I'll be leaving with him tomorrow."

Sam turned to Dean and gave him the full dimple smile that turned Dean to jello.

"Well, Sam if you ever change your mind you know where to find me. Now this old man has got to get some sleep. Goodnight all." Bruce smiled at all of them as he turned and headed up the stairway.

"I'm about out on my feet too. I'll see you boys in the morning. I'll be heading out then, too." Bobby told them.

Dean and Sam said goodnight to Bobby and Sam then turned to face each other.

"Sammy, I thought you'd want to stay here with Bruce for awhile. You know, have a place to call home and a more normal life."

"Dean, I already have a place to call home." Sam said softly.

"Really? Where's that?" Dean asked with a puzzled frown.

Sam stepped forward and snuggled his body against Dean whose arms automatically pulled him close, "Right here in your arms." Sam's eyes were shining with love and Dean felt tears prickling his eyes and Goddamn if he wasn't turning into a chick but this just made his heart swell with happiness.

Epilogue

"It was really sweet of Bruce to pay for us to spend a weekend here at this "haunted" bed and breakfast." Sam said as they walked into their room.

"Holy shit, Sammy there's a hot tub in our room! I take back every bad thing I ever said about Bruce." Dean exclaimed as they walked into the huge room they had for the next three days.

"Oh, Dean, look at the view! The mountains are beautiful! I love this place!"

"Let's get our stuff put away then we can decide what to do first." Dean moved towards the side of the king size bed and started unpacking.

A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around, Sam was standing in front of him totally nude, "I already know what I want to do first. Clothes off now!" Sam commanded.

"Yes sir. You know I love it when you take charge, Sammy Baby!" Dean peeled off his clothes and let Sam guide him to the hot tub.

There was a bottle of Moet and Chandon champaign in a chilled bucket by the hot tub and the boys eyed it appreciatively. Bruce seemed to have thought of everything.

Dean and Sam drank the champaign as they discussed what they would be doing on their mini vacation although Dean's thought process kept getting short circuited by Sam's questing fingers.

Dean looked down at his empty glass and then at Sam and he got a wide grin oh his face.

"What are you thinking, Dean?"

"Sit up on the lip of the tub for me." Sam did as he was told still eyeing Dean a bit warily. There was a dangerous sparkle in Dean's eye.

Dean set his glass down close to Sam's hip then leaned forward and captured Sam's soft lips. He pressed gently at first then harder as he parted his lips and licked Sam's lower lip asking for entrance. Sam eagerly opened up for him and let Dean's tongue taste him before taking control of the kiss himself. Sam's left hand caught is Dean's hair and tugged gently making Dean arch his back and moan into Sam's mouth. Sam was exploring Dean's mouth and gently sucking on Dean's tongue as his right hand traced symbols down Dean's stomach and curled around his twitching penis.

Dean and Sam finally had to pull apart so they could breath. Sam released his grip as Dean moved down between his legs never taking his eyes off Sam's, "Wanna taste you, Baby."

Sam was mesmerized by Dean's emerald eyes and could only whimper as Dean tongued the weeping slit of his cock. Dean circled the crown with his tongue then glided the tip of his tongue under neath the head to lick and suck down to the base. Dean took a moment to taste the heavy fullness of Sam's balls before laving back up to the tip. He paused to take in Sammy with his eyes blown out and lust filled, breathing fast, one hand grasping the back of Dean's head and the other steadying himself on the lip of the tub. God, could he be any more beautiful Dean wondered. Then Dean took all of Sam's thick prick into his mouth and worked him just like Sammy loved.

It didn't take long for Sam to feel his orgasm coming on. Dean sensed it too and pulled his head away.

"Sammy, I want you to come in my champaign glass."

"Wha...?" Sam gasped mouth slack looking confused.

Dean held up the glass and said, "You come in here."

"Ok."

Dean went back to work on Sam and in a few seconds he had him back on the brink and as he slipped over Dean pointed his spurting dick into the glass capturing almost every drop. Sammy slid back into the hot tub in front of Dean. He was trying to get himself back together. Dean held up the champaign glass that was more than half full of 100% pure Sammy. He tipped it back and drank it down as Sam watched and whimpered.

"Christ, Dean so fucking naughty. Like a Goddamn porn star!" Sam rasped as Dean set the empty glass outside of the hot tub.

Dean just smiled and pulled Sam in for a bruising hot kiss sharing Sam's flavor with him. Sam wrapped himself around Dean and tried to get as close to him as possible. He wanted to climb right inside Dean's body and experience all of him, if he only could.

"I want you inside me now, Dean!"

"Alright, Sammy Baby, turn around, bend over and brace yourself against the lip of the tub. I'm gonna open you up nice and wide for me."

Sam got into position and Dean parted his cheeks and licked from the base of his spine to his opening. He shot out his tongue and licked until his saliva was dripping down the insides of Sam's strong thighs. Sam keened and thrust back wanting more. Dean pressed his wide muscular tongue deep into Sam and started to open him. Once Sam had relaxed he pushed his index finger in as well and teased Sammy's sweet spot. Dean then added another finger and worked with a steady rhythm of penetrating and scissoring until Sam was begging him to fuck him.

Dean rose up behind Sam ,took a moment to admire the view, then entered him with a powerful thrust. He gave Sam a moment to adjust to the size of him then he built up a rhythm and went deeper.

Sam was pushing back against each thrust," So fucking good, Dean! Harder!"

Dean gave Sam what he wanted and pounded into him making sure to hit his prostate on every deep push. He grasped Sam's cock in his right hand and started to jerk him off as he continued to pound him.

"Sweet Jesus, don't stop! Fuck!" Sam cried out.

Dean knew Sam was on the edge of the precipice so he changed Sam's position a bit so he could go deeper. It only took a few of these deep thrusts to push Sam over and give him release. His hot seed spilled all over Dean's hand as Dean buried himself fully into Sam's tight hot ass and let his own orgasm roll over him in crashing waves of intense pleasure.

Dean pulled out so Sam could stand up and turn around. Dean reached out and gently brushed Sam's hair back so he could look at his eyes. Sam's eyes were liquid and glowing with love for Dean. Dean felt a deep tingle that seemed to start in his stomach and radiate outward throughout his body burning away all the doubts and fears. Dean was happy and truly, madly, deeply in love with Sammy.

Did it get any more chick flick than that?!

"You got me all weak in the knees, Dean. Help me out of here. I need to lay down."

"Sure thing, Sammy." Dean helped Sam out, dried then both off and led Sam to the bed.

They crawled in bed and Dean spooned Sam. Dean couldn't stop smiling. He just felt so damn good right now. He nuzzled against Sam's neck and sighed contentedly. Sam pressed back against him and sighed happily too. Dean thought this was his heaven holding Sammy after making love to him letting go of everything but the feeling of the two of them becoming one.

"Love you Sammy." Dean husked against Sam's neck.

"Love you too, Dean. Tomorrow, I want you to come in the champaign glass."

Then both smiled, snuggled even closer then fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
